


Save Your Breath For the Morning After

by doctorivory



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Other, Pre-New 52, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorivory/pseuds/doctorivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dinah seeks comfort in Hal and Barry accidentally agrees to a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Your Breath For the Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random little thing I wrote for my friends a while back and I found it again recently. I decided to spruce it up a bit and post it because why not (and HalDinah/Dialbarry need more love okay?). Kinda of plotless but I'm not too concerned. Doesn't really take place at any point in time as Barry is alive but this is a post BOP v1 Dinah (though it could theoretically be before Barry died for all of them but the time period doesn't really matter here aside from being pre-boot).

The apartment was quiet apart from the soft snoring coming from the couch when Black Canary slipped through the window. She was amused by how easy it was to get in, and vowed to mention Barry’s lack of security to Bruce the next time she saw him to teach the speedster a lesson. Super speed or not, there was no reason not to at least lock the window at night.

The window didn’t even creak as she slid it closed, though her joints did from a long night of fighting. Part of her thought she should have just gone back to her hotel room, which had been much closer than Barry’s apartment (her thighs definitely agreed with her there), but when she saw Hal passed out asleep on the couch she felt a sense of relief wash through her.

Making quick work of her uniform despite the fact that every part of her hurt, she found herself standing in the middle of the living room in nothing but her underwear. Luckily for her, Hal never slept with his shirt on. She found it thrown over the back of the armchair and slipped it on.

She stood there for a moment, listening to the sounds of a sleepy Central City which was not as alive as Gotham as night but still had a sense of urgency only really found in this city. A vulnerable feeling came over her suddenly and she struggled to squash it down. She gripped the edge of the stolen t-shirt tightly and took a minute to regain herself.

Her muscles protested eventually, screaming at her for rest, and she quietly sat on the couch. In a swift, familiar move, she slipped herself under the blanket and nestled herself against Hal.

The Lantern shifted at the sudden weight and blinked his eyes open blearily, “Di? What are you doing here?” Dinah bit her lip as she turned over just enough so that she could look at him, outright refusing to admit the moment of weakness that brought her to Barry (and Hal)’s apartment instead of the solitude of her hotel room.

“I didn’t want to be alone,” she admitted finally, knowing that it was better to just tell him- though she refused to give any details as he continued to blink at her. She turned back away from him, not able to meet his eyes. Without even seeming to be aware of it, he started to move, allowing her more room on the couch but also curling around her and pressing his chest onto her back.

The pilot didn’t say anything else, allowing silence to fall again in the apartment. Dinah felt the pilot drift back to sleep and the soft snoring restarted in her ear. Normally she would elbow him in the face for it, but for once it was more comforting than anything else. The vulnerability was still there and she hated it but she could at least ignore it enough to sleep now.

The next morning saw Barry awakening to find that he had somehow gained another roommate in the middle of the night, and he was rather put out by that fact.

“It’s bad enough I already have one freeloader on my couch, I don’t need another- don’t you have a hotel room anyway? Because you claimed you needed a place not surrounded by ‘dumb cops’?” the speedster grumped as he jabbed at his coffee pot.

“I’m not a freeloader! That’s no way to talk about your best friend.” Hal protested, slumping in the kitchen chair with a pout. Dinah pressed a kiss in Hal’s hair as she passed him, hiding her smirk.

“You kind of are, Hal,” she told him, trying and failing to sound apologetic.

“And either way, Dinah is my best friend,” Barry informed him, accepting the high five she gave him as she moved passed him to get to the pantry, “Even if I don’t appreciate waking up to finding you two all up in each other’s business on my couch.”

“I wouldn’t call sleeping ‘being up in each other’s business’,” Dinah retorted as she crouched down to rifle through the pantry, “You act like you walked in on us fucking.” Hal snickered as Barry’s cheeks flushed. The speedster eyed the vigilante’s bare legs as she pulled a box of cereal from its depths instead of answering until he realized that the brunet’s snickering had stopped.

He looked up to see Hal smirking at him, with his arms crossed and the blond’s cheeks darkened further. Barry turned back to the coffee maker with an embarrassed huff, and was put out to find that it was only half finished brewing.

“I don’t think he would have been too upset if he actually had walked in on us,” Hal told Dinah as she sat down next to him, curling up on the chair with her bowl held close to her chest.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Barry sputtered, whirling back around.

“It means you’re jealous,” the pilot responded cockily, leaning back as if he was royalty (and not the royal pain in the ass he actually was).  He suddenly wished the man would find himself a shirt.

“Jealous? I’m not jealous- what do I have to be jealous of?” the speedster sputtered and was upset when all Hal did in response was continue to smirk at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Barry,” Dinah interrupted, tapping her spoon against her chin as she did so, “If you wanted to join us, you could have just asked. Hal wouldn’t have minded sharing his couch with one more person, right?”

“I mean, it is technically Barry’s couch,” he pointed out with a shrug.

“There would be no room?” Barry asked more than said, gaping at his two best friends.

“Then it’s set! Next time we’ll just all sleep in your bed,” she declared with a grand wave of her spoon. He continued to stare at her, unsure of what exactly had just happened and what exactly he’d somehow agreed to (did he even agree to it?), while she cheerfully ate her cereal. He was doomed, he knew it.


End file.
